Generators are known for supplying electrical power in remote locations, locations where access to standard utility power is unavailable, and in emergency situations when standard utility power to an area may be temporarily out of service. Generators are available in many different configurations, and use many different types and sizes of engines, depending generally upon the amount of electrical power the generator is designed to provide. Some generators are portable and include a fuel tank for supplying fuel to the internal combustion engine, and a frame for supporting the engine, the alternator, and the fuel tank. Some frames include wheels to facilitate movement of the generator. Other generators are standby units that are permanently mounted near a home, business or other structure.
Generators generally have a frame construction or can be substantially enclosed in a housing. Some of the generator components, such as the alternator and the engine, each generate heat. However, other generator components, such as the controller, need to be kept cool. Enclosing the heat-generating components and the cool components in a single case can create issues for cooling the generator.